1. Field of the invention
The invention relates to a passenger transport installation making use of independent passive vehicles hauled along a track by traction cables. The vehicles run on rails or runways, and the track is divided into a number of track sections, each track section extending between two stations and being equipped with at least a traction cable.
2. Description of the prior art
Installations of the kind indicated with vehicles running on special tracks at a high speed and stopping or running at low speed in the stations for loading and unloading of the passengers are known. The vehicles are hauled by a continuously moving high speed cable. Each vehicle has a clamping mechanism such as a detachable coupling grip for gripping the high speed cable and at the level of the stations the vehicle is uncoupled from the high speed cable and driven by friction wheels or separate traction cables in the deceleration and acceleration zones. The known installations are complicated and necessitate devices for the synchronization of the movements of the vehicle and of the drive means in the coupling and uncoupling zones.